Needing You
by Bookworm1017
Summary: When something terrible happens and Brittany needs Santana, will Santana forget about the break-up and go to her? Set after The Break-Up. One-Shot.


It had been a week since Santana and Brittany broke up. Brittany had to force herself not to run after Santana and not let her get on the bus. Santana had to force herself not to leap off the bus and run to Brittany begging her to forget everything she said and to take her back. They hadn't made contact in a week, both trying to give the other space. Santana had convinced herself that Brittany had moved on. Then one day her cell phone rang.

"What have I told you girls about leaving your cellphones on during practice?" Santana's cheerleading coach was not as hard core as Sue Sylvester, but she was still extremely hard core.

"Sorry, Coach," Santana rushed to her bag. She looked at the caller I.D. with a slightly annoyed expression. She froze when she saw Brittany's name.

_Why is she calling? She needs to move on. I need to move on._

Santana ignored the call and turned her phone off figuring Brittany probably just had a bad day and called her out of habit. She returned the phone to her bag slowly, feeling slightly numb.

"Lopez, get back over here!" the coach yelled.

"Coming," Santana called. She tried to force Brittany's call out of her mind, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

When Santana got home that day, she was extremely sore and exhausted. She pulled her phone out of her bag and turned it on. She plopped onto her bad and got comfortable before finally checking her phone. Her eyes widened. She had twenty-five missed calls, twenty-three from Brittany and two from Quinn. Sighing, she decided to call Quinn back. Maybe she knew what was going on.

_Ring. Ring._

"Santana! I'm so glad you called," said an exasperated Quinn.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure. Brittany called me crying hysterically. I couldn't fully understand her, but she said you weren't answering your phone. Didn't you guys break up?"

"Yes, I've been trying to give her space to move on," Santana said, sadly.

"Well, I really think you should call her. It sounds pretty bad," said Quinn.

"Okay, I'm going to call her. Thanks, Quinn," Santana was beyond worried at this point.

"You're welcome. Good luck, Santana." Santana hung up, and began to call Brittany.

_Ring. Ring._

"Santana," a small voice answered. It was obvious Brittany had been crying.

"Brittany, sweetie, what happened?" Santana didn't care that they were broken up. Brittany was upset and she needed her.

"Largh Dubugen icyed," Brittany began sobbing into the phone, and Santana felt her heart break.

"Shh… It's alright, Britt. Take deep breathes. Listen to my voice. I'm right here," It was hard to comfort Brittany through the phone. Santana really wished she was there holding Brittany. As Santana listened, she began to hear less sobbing, and just sniffles here and there.

"Feel better?" Santana asked.

"A little bit," Brittany admitted.

"Good. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was going to wake Lord Tubbington up from his nap, but I couldn't wake him up. Mom said he was… he was dead," Brittany burst into tears once again.

"I'm on my way," Santana said, determined.

"What?" Brittany wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

"There's a bus that goes to Lima in ten minutes. I'm on my way. I'll see you when I get there," with that Santana hung up the phone. She would have to call her coach and say she was very sick, and had to stay in. She began to frantically throw clothes into a bag. When she was sure she had enough for a week, she ran out and hailed a taxi.

"Where are you headed?" the driver asked.

"The bus station, please," Santana barely managed to make it, but she did. She was sitting in-between a man who reeked of cigarette smoke and a woman holding a screaming baby, but she was doing this for Brittany, so she didn't really mind too much.

It was ten o'clock when the bus finally pulled up in Lima. Santana was ready to drop dead from exhaustion. She had been at cheerleading practice all day, and normally she would be fast asleep. She had text Blaine on the way to come pick her up to which he happily obliged. He mother was currently on a cruise with her father. She walked around the bus station, lost for a minute.

"Santana!" Blaine's voice rang out. She spun around. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw the curly-haired boy. They had been friends ever since he and Kurt had sung "Perfect to her.

"Blaine!" she threw her arms around the boy.

"Hey, Santana," Blaine smiled warmly. He grabbed her bag and put it in his car for her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Your parent's house?" Blaine asked, starting the car.

"Brittany's," Santana corrected. Blaine knew the two girls had broken u, and decided not to pry. The drive to Brittany's house was short and silent. When Blaine pulled up in the driveway, Santana jumped out and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks, Blaine. Sorry for dragging you out so late," Santana pulled the bag on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It was great to see you again," Blaine gave Santana a hug before getting back in his car and driving away. Santana let herself in and ran up to Brittany's room. She flung the door open, and felt her heart break in two.

Brittany was lying on her bed, curled into a ball and was wearing Santana's old pajamas. Santana walked over to the bed, trying not to startle the girl.

"Brittany," Santana put a hand on her shoulder. Brittany looked up with read swollen eyes filled with tears.

"You came?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"Of course, I came," Santana sat down on the bed next to Brittany, "You needed me. I'll always come when you need me." Brittany sniffled.

"Will you hold me?" Brittany sounded like a small child, which was not unusual for her, but this was different. Santana lied down on the bed next to Brittany and pulled the blond girl into her arms. Brittany cried in Santana's arms for a while before falling asleep. Santana smiled when she heard Brittany's breathing even out. She pressed soft kisses to the girl's hair before finally falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Brittany woke up feeling incredibly warm and comfortable. It was then she realized that Santana's arms were still wrapped around her. Suddenly, fear took over Brittany. She knew the moment Santana woke up and saw that she wasn't as upset anymore, she would leave and Brittany would be alone again. She felt tears go down her face. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, sweetie," Santana smiled groggily, "I know Lord Tubbington meant a lot to you," Santana wiped the tears off Brittany's face.

"I will miss Lord Tubbington, but I'll miss you more. That's why I'm crying," Brittany sniffled. Santana sat up along with Brittany. Santana's heart broke with every tear that slid down Brittany's face. She pulled the crying girl into her lap.

"Brittany, I… I was crazy to let you go. Even just a little bit. I don't want to see anyone else or date anyone else. I just want you. Will you officially be my girlfriend again?" Santana was crying now.

"Of course I will," Brittany exclaimed, throwing her arms around Santana's neck. They both had tears running down their faces, content to just sit there and hold each other. After several moments, Brittany moved away a bit and pressed her lips to Santana's. Santana deepened the kiss realizing just how much she missed kissing Brittany.

"I love you," Brittany sighed, lying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I love you, too, always," Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

A/N - This is my first Brittana fic. Please tell me what you think.

I am working on a Klaine fic and a New Normal fic.

Currently taking prompts for Glee and The New Normal.


End file.
